


At The Edge Of Heaven

by Quillofthoth



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, F/M, jaliceweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillofthoth/pseuds/Quillofthoth
Summary: Jasper is growing tired of his life, a demon shows up to offer him another way.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	At The Edge Of Heaven

Jasper sat at the edge of heaven, looking down at earth. He was tired, his body was sore, and his wings almost featherless. If someone saw him now, they would not think he was an angel. A monster, or a demon, they might think. But to be an angel was an endless war of protecting humans, it was thankless work. Few humans still believed, few humans cared.   
He looked at his ravaged body. Scarred on every inch . Missing small chunks of skin that had never grown back. His wings were in, if anything, worse shape. One, recently broken, hung oddly on his back, both had only a handful of feathers between them, and they were as covered in scars as the rest of him.   
He was tired of it. He was tired of the thankless battle. He was tired of being the hero.   
And then he saw her, she was a lithe, small, yellowed eyed demon, scarless, not a fighter. And she danced to his side as he took an aggressive stance.   
“What do you want?” He asked her.   
“I think the more important question is what do you want?” She smiled sweetly back.   
He smiled and turned away, she wanted sin, not a fight. And would not attack. “you will not work your ways with me. Why are you even bothering?”  
“I don’t want anything from you.”   
He didn’t respond. He would not give her what she wanted. He would not let her lure him into saying the wrong thing. He would not let her trap him.   
She sat next to him looking down at earth, as well, and for some reason did not speak either. They waited like that several hours, until it drove him mad enough to speak again. “What are you looking at?”   
“Earth, humans, joy.”  
“Joy? What do you know of joy? Your joy comes from all the wrong sources.”   
“Where does your joy come from?” She laughed as though she already knew he was trapped, before he did, and he did realize he was trapped. He tried to remember the last time he had felt real joy, and came up with little moments, such as laughing with some of his fellows. And knowing he had saved lives. But the moments were small.   
“Better no joy than yours.”   
She laughed. “Maybe we should both try something new than.”   
He looked at her “what do you have in mind.” The doubt was clear. She was a demon, none of her ideas would be good.   
“Go down there.”   
He scoffed. “Like I would never let you go down there.”  
She smiled. “But I wouldn’t be alone, you would be with me.” She took his hand and for some reason he let her, as she traced the scars up his arm. “You could kill me if I misbehaved.”   
“Why don’t I just kill you now?”   
“Because. You want to go,” Her face lit up. “So, let’s go! Let’s feel the leaves crunch under our feet! Let’s run and see who’s faster, let’s listen to music and go to a Movie. Let’s buy food from a food truck. Let’s live, let’s feel joy like they do.”   
He looked down at earth. Unable to deny that he hadn’t thought things like this before. Wished for them. She held out her hand to him. “Let’s go.”  
He thought about it. She was right after all. It would only be too easy to kill her, and if he was watching her, she could do no evil. He could see no ulterior motive. And he did want to go. If her only goal was to make the angels lose a number, then the demons would lose one as well, it did not make any sense. And so, unable to deny his curiosity. He took her hand. “Let’s go.” He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally found out about Jalice week today, they are my favorite/ only couple I like from twilight, and I thought I would try my hand at the prompt. Let me know what you think.


End file.
